Can we do it Again?
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu our on their official 5th Mission together. Kakuzu remebers meeting Hidan, and then ponders some things sort of sexual. What will happen when he ponders things about his partner in the forest, while they're both alone? Sorry, bad summary. Just a random KakuHida fanfic. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

He sighed, and stared up at the sky. The clouds floated by. He frowned, jealous of them. How they just float along, not a care in the world. When they're mad, all they have to do is rain, and then continue to float around. Unlike him, who had to deal with all sorts of things that he wished would just disappear. He wished he could just float around in the air forever.

"Hidan! Hurry _up!" _Hidan frowned, his antagonist yelling at him from quite a ways away. Had he really stood here that long? Or had that bastard just hurried up to get away from him? Hidan sighed again, for the billionth time today. He jumped down from the rocky ledge, and landed gracefully on the ground, then quickly followed his partner. He kicked a stray stone lazily, and watched it fall off of the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

They were somewhere in demon country, if he remembered right. They had climbed a precariously steep cliff, only to be met with a dozen cliffs, and edges, and stuff, on mountains that seemed to float in the air. He sighed. _Again. _Demon Country always freaked him out a little bit.

Hidan kicked another stone, and watched it plummet the hundreds of yards to the hard ground.

"Hidan!" He looked up and frowned, sticking his tongue out at him. Hidan grumbled a bit, but obliged, continuing to walk behind Kakuzu.

"Oof!" HIdan smacked into Kakuzu's back, and sent him stumbling forward. Kakuzu went downwards, then jumped back, and almost crushed Hidan.

"Oi! Kakuzu! What the hell, man?" Hidan yelled, sitting on the ground from the push he'd received from the hundred and thirty five pound Kakuzu basically landing on him, obviously agitated.

"_ARE _you trying to kill me?"

"What? No! You're the one who stopped all of a sudden like that!"

"Hey, stupid! Look for yourself!" Kakuzu pointed to behind himself.

Hidan frowned, but went over, cautiously, to look. In front of him stood a cliff, the next possible walking route about 15 feet away. He paled slightly.

"Oh."

"Stupid."

"Hey!" Hidan pouted, sulking, as Kakuzu decided how he wanted to get across, since there were several options at his disposal.

He chose to jump. So, Kakuzu, being the person he was, backed up, and jumped across with ease. He then stood, cockily, waiting for Hidan.

Hidan jaw dropped.

"What?" Kakuzu asked. "Jump across."

Silence.

"Hidan, I said, 'jump across.'"

Again, silence.

"Oh, for God's sake, what is it now?!"

"Well, uh, ya'see," Hidan started, "remember when we were battling a while ago?"

"Yeah, get to the point."

"I kinda twisted my ankle, and it's hard to walk, ya'know, and I kinda, um,"

"Get to the damn point!" Kakuzu interrupted impatiently.

"Okay, okay, jeez. It's been dislocated for a while now, and I can't jump that far right now." Hidan looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"And you're just now telling me that? Why didn't you tell me earlier so I could fix it?!"

Hidan shrugged. "Embarrassed, I guess."

Kakuzu sighed, before jumping back across the gap, landing in front of Hidan. "Sit down and give me you're ankle."

Hidan obeyed cautiously, sitting on the ground, and undoing his sandal. Kakuzu sat down next to him, gently touching the swollen ankle.

"You idiot! It's healed that way!"

Hidan's eyes widened. "So what happens now?"

"I re-brake it."

"What, what! No! You are NOT re-braking my ankle dude, no, no way, no way in _hell!"_

"Shut up and stop being such a pansy! On three, alright?"

"What, NO!"

"One, two,-"

_CRACK!_

"AAAAHHHH-OOWW! What the fuck?! You completely skipped three? What happened to three, Jashin-damnit!"

"C'mon, get up. NOW."

Hidan made a what-are-you-a-retard face. "Dude, I already told you, I can't make that jump!"

Kakuzu sighed. "Shut up. Who said you were going to make the jump anyways. All I told you to do was to stand up. Now do it."

Hidan frowned, but stood up anyway, being cautious of his injured ankle. "Alright jump on, but DO NOT let go, understood?" Kakuzu turned around, waiting for Hidan to jump on his back. Hidan shrugged, actually surprised at the gesture, and jumped on.

With one bound, they were on the other side.

"Hidan."

"Yeah?"

"You can get off now."

Hidan blushed. "Oh, yeah, ha, right…thanks."


	2. Can we do it again?

Hidan's gaze lowered to the ground, he and Kakuzu continued down the path. Damn, this place is deserted, Hidan thought, as there was no one in sight for miles around, and the forest was pretty thick.

Kakuzu was thinking the same thing.

Why did I…why didn't I let him fall? Kakuzu thought. I should've. I would've….if it had been anyone else.

Anyone else but Hidan. Kakuzu watched Hidan walk next to him, and admired his younger partner.

He was pouting. Walking along, observing the scenery. His pretty purple eyes darting around, taking in the scenery.

Kakuzu growled at himself. Pretty? Since when are Hidan's eyes pretty? That's like saying Hidan's toned muscles are hot, or saying that he has a tight ass, or the fact that when he does his rituals he's dead sexy…Kakuzu slapped himself mentally. Damn it!

What are you talking about?! Kakuzu thought. He was talking crazy now. He knew that there was barely no females in Akatsuki, and that some off the other members had resorted to fucking their partners instead, but he wouldn't do that, would he?

No, he wouldn't. He was probably just thinking this stuff out of basic human needs. Wasn't he?

Kakuzu sighed. Yes he was. He would never fuck his partner…ever.

But he hadn't had sex in a very long time. And when he means a very long time, he means years. Over 30… _maybe_.

Wow. Was he seriously considering having sex with Hidan? He guessed he was.

"Oi! Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu turned to look at Hidan. "What?"

"Which way?" He gestured to the path to the right, then to the path to the left.

Kakuzu pointed to the right path. They continued to walk.

"Man, I haven't done a ritual in a super long time! I'm totally ready to rampage. What about you Kakuzu?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, half-hearted.

Kakuzu sighed. Speaking of rituals, Kakuzu thought, Hidan was right, he hadn't done one in a while. Which was unusual for Hidan, because he never missed a ritual when he had the chance. But then again he hadn't had the chance lately.

'

Kakuzu thought about Hidan doing a ritual. The way he teased an opponent before he got their blood. The way the blackness slowly creeped up his skin, to form the look of a shinigami, bone like markings on jet black skin.

. The way he laughed crazily, blood rolling down his chest.

How he screamed, and growled, and _moaned,_ with every stab. Oh, if Hidan knew how much Kakuzu wanted to pound in the ass when he did those rituals, or how he turned Kakuzu on just by looking at him, or how (almost) everything he did made him hot.

Kakuzu couldn't take it anymore, 30, or 70, (Kakuzu couldn't remember which), years of being asexual, was enough to drive any man crazy enough to fuck anything he could get his hands on.

And Hidan was something he could get his hands on.

Kakuzu rushed suddenly, and grabbed Hidan's wrist. "Kakuzu! What the hell?"

Kakuzu continued to drag him off into the forest. He wanted to get as far away from the path as possible.

"Kakuzu! Are you deaf? What are you doing?! The path is back there!" Hidan stumbled along, bewildered at Kakuzu sudden ackward behavior.

"Just shut _UP_ and cooperate." Kakuzu pulled Hidan hard, and through him in front of him.

Hidan stumbled, and regained balance.

Kakuzu was on him in seconds. His lips crashed into Hidan's.

Hidan's eyes widened, but kissed back anyway.

Hidan moaned, closing his eyes and relaxing. Kakuzu shoved him to the ground, Hidan landing hard on the ground. Kakuzu kissed him again, this time more feverishly, Hidan arching his back, pressing into Kakuzu gently.

"Ah, Ka-kaku-Kakuzu, wait. You have to, Ah! Wait."

Kakuzu grunted, pushing up his legs up, and biting his neck.

"Kakuzu, pl-please."

Kakuzu humped him hard, giving the impression of fucking. Hidan moaned loudly.

"Ah! Kakuzu, please, stop!"

"I…I can't…can't…stop…"

"Gah!" Hidan moaned loudly as Kakuzu pinched a nipple, teasing the sensitive nub repeatedly. Hidan kissed back, his hands venturing under Kakuzu's shirt.

A sharp warning bite to the lip made him retract his hands. Kakuzu growled deeply, deeper than anything Hidan had ever heard before. It was a deep, throaty growl. Kind of sexual. It kind of turned him on.

Hidan instead snaked his hands up around Kakuzu's neck, and began to undo the clasps on the side of his mask. He undid it quickly, kissing Kakuzu again, surprised at the feel of his mouth. He'd never seen it, or felt it, before.

"AH!" Hidan moaned, tilting his head back, actually surprised at his own responsiveness. Kakuzu's hands had found their way to his pants, one of them slipping underneath unnoticed, only to grab his cock and begin pumping excessively.

So Hidan, being caught off guard, moaned loudly. The feel of another's hand on his dick was amazing, a sensation he had never felt before.

Kakuzu chuckled to himself, amused with the Jashinist's reactions. He continued to fondle him, hand pumping his cock up and down, first fast, then slow, teasing him cruelly. Hidan moaned and bucked, egging Kakuzu on further. It wouldn't be long before Kakuzu couldn't wait any longer. He began to shakily undoing his pants, sliding off his wife-beater and the remainder of his clothing.

"Kakuzu…ah! Kuzu I want you! Oh fuck! Please, give it to, ah, me." Hidan reached down, hands shaky, undoing Kakuzu's pants, and pulling out his erection. He was actually surprised at how soft it was. They kissed again, tongues dancing, lips molding together.

"I want to fuck you."

"Go ahead." Hidan chuckled.

And he did.

He grabbed Hidan, and pulled him onto of himself, before burying himself to the hilt within his partner.

"MOTHER-FUCKER!"

He jerked in pain, eyes squinted shut.

"It will get better." Kakuzu whispered, grabbing Hidan's hips, and violently bouncing him up and down, his dick going in and out of his partner, Hidan moaning and gasping, head tilted back in ecstacy, eyes rolled back into his head.

"Hold on."

"Yeah." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan, pushing him over, as he continued to fuck him senseless.

"Ah! Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu pulled out of him, and Hidan winced. "Kakuzu! What the fuck!? Why the fu-"

"Shut up and flip over now."

Hidan did as asked, flipping over, ass in the air. Kakuzu grabbed his hips. "Are you ready?"

"Duh." Hidan exclaimed.

Kakuzu pulled his hips back hard, thrusting at the same time, to meet him, thrusting into him hard.

Hidan screamed loudly, body shaking, back arching, fingers clenching the sheets.

"Ah, fuck yes! Right there, kuzu, right there!"

Kakuzu pounded him where he was told, sending stars shooting through Hidan's vision.

"Ah! Kuzu! I, ah! I love, love you, kuzu!" Hidan moaned loudly again, muscles contracting.

Kakuzu grunted. "I…I love you too."

With one last spasm, Hidan came explosively, screaming Kakuzu name loudly. A few thrusts later, Kakuzu came to, shooting off inside Hidan.

"Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu pulled out, and laid next to Hidan, fixing his pants and clothes.

"That…that was…nice." Hidan stuttered, mind still spinning, ecstacy still present.

"Yeah."

"What was it for?"

"I dunno. I was Horny."

"Oh."

Kakuzu stood, Hidan following, struggling to put on his clothing.

"Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"Can we do it again?"


End file.
